


It's all real, Amami!

by MakiChiiArts030



Series: It's all real amami [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Dangan Ronpa Spoilers, Danganronpa AU, Danganronpa rarepair, F/M, Ghost/Human, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 19:21:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 76
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30043512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MakiChiiArts030/pseuds/MakiChiiArts030
Summary: Amami Rantaro, left living in towa city right after escaping a killing game, in grief because of the execution of his beloved, Maizono Sayaka. Things suddenly started to change for him, only to know, he really wasn't alone in his journey...
Relationships: Amami Rantaro/Maizono Sayaka
Series: It's all real amami [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2210181





	It's all real, Amami!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ah... the years, the many years that have passed ever since that day.
> 
> The day that she was gone... 
> 
> Rantaro is looking outside from his apartment in Towa City. It isn’t the best view... but it’s something, at least.
> 
> The radio is turned on to hear if things have changed ever since the Warriors Of Hope took over the city. It... hasn't changed much... all that can really be said is... well, they were beaten by Makoto Naegi's sister, Komaru, with the help of Toko Fukawa. 
> 
> ''That's good to know.'' Rantaro said to himself, he sighs and turns his head to look at his room, it was a bit messy.
> 
> But.. his eyes noticed something on the floor. It looked like paper- no, no... it wasn't exactly paper... but a photo. 
> 
> Questioning why it was on the ground out of all places, Rantaro stood up and walked towards it to grab it.
> 
> When Rantaro took it off the ground, his face looked shocked.
> 
> ''...Sayaka'' He said.
> 
> The photo he holds is of him and his deceased beloved, Sayaka Maizono.
> 
> He sat on the floor just... looking at it, he misses those times with her... messing around, the small dates... anything that made her smile was something he holds dear...

Rantaro stood up, but… something felt off sending a shiver down his spine.

…

He started to feel something heavy on his shoulders, he wasn’t sure why.

‘’What the-’’

He falled to the ground even more confused than before.

As if nobody knew, he always carried a pocket knife even when things seemed fine.

He pulled the pocket knife, but something stopped him…

What stopped him was the view of seeing Sayaka sitting on his chest.

‘’S-Sayaka?-’’


End file.
